someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly 2: Band of the Dead
What I'm about to tell you is completely true. I'm not one of those people that loves something unconditional, but when it comes to games, one of my favorites is Sly Cooper. I was on my Wii when it happened, the batteries went dead, I went looking for some, but of course, those were the last. So, with nothing else to do, I decided to hook up my old PS2 I had gotten for Christmas a few years back. Of course PS2's weren't sold in stores any more, so this one came from a pawnshop. I looked threw my three stacks of PS2 games and came across my three Sly games. I had the first three games, and I really wanted to play the third, but it had messed up s few months ago, and wouldn't play the third episode (level), so I popped in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. It started up normally, with the gang running along roof tops to get to the History Museum in Cairo, Egypt. But that's were the first one happened, when it got to the main menu, which should have shown Sly walking in a circle, he just stood still, and no options were on the screen. I tried hitting start in hopes of going directly to my last saved game, but nothing happened. I pressed select to go to options, but again, nothing happened. Thinking this was just a glitch or my game had frozen, I went to go reset my console. Then I heard Sly speak "I wouldn't do that, we need to get the Clockwerk parts," he said in a monotone voice. I sat back down, just barley able o comprehend what just happened. Did Sly, a video game character, just talk to me? No, That's ridiculous. There is no way that a fictional character just talked to me. I looked at the screen again and saw one option, "Press X to start new game." What, but didn't I have two other saved game files? Not having any other option, I pressed X. The games campaign started normally, Sly pulled out his binocucom, and Bently went about his normal lines with Sly. After the conversation, I did the normal jumps needed to get to were you meet Bently. Once the elevator got to the top however, Bently was lying face down, in a pool of blood. The Sly games were violent, but not like this. They were more cartoon violence, not blood and gore. With Bently now dead, I wouldn't be able to get past the locked gate, but Sly just walked over to Bently and took something off of his person. Sly walked over to the gate and placed one of Bently's bombs. The explosion was far more powerful than what the bombs are supposed to be, and crippled the bars, bending them enough for Sly to get through. After this, I walked to were you meet Murry. He did his normal "meteoropic entrance" with the thunder flop. He got up, but instead of talking with Sly, he walked over to the gate and lifted it. He was supposed to do this only after the cut scene with him and Sly talking. Murry then threw the statue on the balcony at the window that held the Clockwerk parts, but once again, no cut scene. I ran across the rope to get to the parts, but once I reached the window the loading screen popped up. Once the game was done loading, I was in the hanger with a fully reconstructed Clockwerk from the last episode (level). This wasn't the only strange thing. Though the parts were in the game, Clockwerk himself wasn't supposed to be. Neyla, one of the characters that helped Sly, was supposed to infuse with Clockwerk's body and create Clock-La, but when he spoke, it was Clckwerk's voice. "You will never be rid of me Cooper, not you or your little friend there," and Clockwerk looked at the screen, AT ME, then looked at Sly. "You wont survive this time Clockwerk, I won't let you, and neither will Alex," I froze. Sly KNEW my name. But how, he wasn't real, was he? Then right before my eyes, the last Cooper gang member died, eaten by Clockwerk. Like how Clock-La was supposed to eat Arpeggio, but he just left behind feathers. Sly's feet were still were he was standing, and Clockwerk had blood dripping from his robotic beak, Sly's blood. Clockwerk then looked back to me. "You are next," he said in his menacing robotic voice, and flew off. I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. I walked over to my window and look out. At first i didn't see any thing, then I looked up. Silhouetted against the moon was a giant owl. -00000- first creepy pasta, please let me know how i did. P.S. Alex isn't my real name, I just used it as a cover up. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Video Games